Penny Halliwell
Penny is the sixth Charmed child to be born. She is the second daughter born to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She has two siblings, twin Charlotte and younger brother, Henry Jr.. Her Warren power is molecular immobilization. History Early Life Penny was born on November 21, 2006 with her twin sister, Charlotte. She grew up in a apartment with her sister and parents until she was six. Henry was born that year and she took her role as a big sister very seriously. She hangs out at the Manor a lot. Before Season One Penny lives with her sister, Charlotte and two cousins, Melinda and Peyton. She works at P3 as a bartender. She wants to be a police officer. She attends San Fransisco's Community college. She often finds cases for the kids, along with DJ. Personality Penny is funny and a jokester. She is sweet, but has the trademark Halliwell sarcasm. She is good at reading people and surprisingly patience. She can be seen as innocent to some, but her temper isn't. Her powers tend to ignite when she's angry and she has literally been lit with fire. When she loses control of her rage, only Charlotte can calm her. She hates stereotypes and will defend anyone. She is stubborn and at times, hates her telepathy and pyrokinesis. Penny is kind hearted and has something akin to 'hero worship' of her sister. She delights in teasing her family and friends. She despises demons and has a detemined sense of right and wrong. Power ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearence * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Healing: '''To heal wounds or injuries of another ''Witch Powers'' *'Molecular Immobilization: '''Freeze molecules, and in turn, time **'Molecular Deceleration: The magical power that enables the user to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time slows down. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Speed up molecules until they explode **'Molecular Acceleration: Speed up molecules to heat something *'Pyrokinesis: '''The ability to create or control fire *'Telepathy: '''Read someone's mind Basic Powers *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Penny is a natural brunette. She dies her hair blonde regularly. Her hair is the same length as her sister's, but she sometimes wears extensions. She dresses more feminine than her sister. There is a lot of black in her closet and she wears jewelry often. She normal has a necklace around her neck. Penny's makeup is bolder than her sister's and almost always has an accessory with her. Relationships Parents Penny is close to her parents as they have taught her how to keep her emotions under control, her powers going haywire when she doesn't. She can be obsessive over things and her parents have to calm her down. Her dad is teaching her about his job. Charlotte Charlotte and Penny are twins and best friends. They adore each other and are the only ones wo can calm the other down when they lose control of their power. Charlotte is the older twin and very protective of her younger sister. Henry Henry is her younger brother and she often helps him or talks to him about school. They often experiment and study together. Penny is there when he needs girl advice or school, or anything really. They have a sibling link. Category:Offspring of Paige Matthews Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Whitelighter Category:Witch Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Hybrid Category:Character